Alexia backstory
by vladadviel
Summary: Alexia is a human barbarian. This is the story of her early life.


At some point when she was around 7 years old she was lost or abandoned in the forest. She wandered around for hours crying until she couldn't walk anymore that night she wept herself to sleep on the cold and damp ground.

In the morning she woke to the desperate crying of some animal, a wolf cub fell into a pitfall it somehow didn't impale itself on the spikes but it still can't get out of the hole. The girl lowered a stick into the hole, the cub grabbed the stick with its mouth and the girl pulled the cub out.

While she was helping the cub a pack of wolves was slowly approaching and surrounding her. When she turned around all the wolf were baring their fangs and growling at her and the cub darted behind one of the wolf. Whit the logic of a 5 year old she screamed at the pack of wolfs "Why are you being so mean, I just saved your baby".

That took the wolves aback, they stopped growling and slowly approached, the girl was crying again. The alpha of the pack was no ordinary wolf, he came from the astral plane and was familiar with human cubs. If they kill her more will come. Humans are weak but they use steel weapons and wear armor when they fight. He came closer and put his nose on the girls forehead a small light appeared and he knew what happened to her.

The girl was starving he had to keep her alive until other humans appear. He barked at one of the she-wolfs the same one with the cub, then he touched the girls forehead again and imparted telepathically "Drink milk".

She hesitated a little, but her growling stomach and another nod from the wolf next to her, she approached the she-wolf and started drinking.

The alpha was ancient much older than any wolf in his pack, since he came here from the astral plane he lead this pack for many moons and he experienced many things. What he never expected to experience was attachment to a human. While he sits on a high rock and thinks about this he looks over his pack relaxing in a forest clearing. The girl cub was playing with her milk brother. She came a long way from the little crying girl he found in the forest.

He cares for her and that is exactly why he has to do this, he rises and calls down to the girl cub. She stops playing and obediently comes over. One of the first things he thought her was speaking Sylvan, his telepathy wasn't harmful but it requires contact and it drains him.

"We have to talk" said the alpha.

"What about" responded the girl wile abruptly stopping 5 feet from him.

She noticed by his posture and lowered tail that it's something serious.

"You will have to leave soon. I have a ..." the alpha started to say.

" No you can't!" she interrupted him mid sentence "I love it here! I don't want to leave!"

She stopped suddenly when she saw his coat furrow and him widening his stance. He was a fair but strict leader and didn't appreciate being interrupted.

"As I was saying" continued the alpha "I have a friend, a shaman who worships Silvanus. He lives in nearby village, moust of them worship Silvanus or Mieliki, you will go and live there from now on."

Trembling and trying not to cry she says "Did I do something wrong?" crouching she ads "I know I'm not as strong or as fast as the others but I can help the pack, I can scout and no one can hear me when I don't want them to" tears start pouring down her face "And when I get the taste of blood I'm just as strong as anyone"

The Alpha approaches and licks the tears of her face "And that is why you have to leave. That bloodlust will consume you and one day in your rage you will attack someone in the pack" he backs away and looks her in the eyes, one green and one yellow "You have to learn to control your rage and you can't do it in the pack. You have to leave, for your own sake as much as for the pack".

The whole pack was watching them, their discussion chough the attention of everyone in the pack.

"Can I at least say goodbye" said the girl while rising.

"Of course girl, will leave tomorrow" said the Alpha with a smile on his face.

We walked for a long time. Initially it was supposed to be just me and Alpha but my Milk-brother insisted on coming along. The alpha only agreed if he promised to return back to the pack with him.

Milk-brother can't speak like me and Alpha but I can understand him by his movements, his stance, the pitch of his growl. He's my best friend and I'm glad he is coming to see me of. I'm scared, all I know is the pack. I have vague memories of before that of living in a village, but very little.

It took us seven days to reach our destination, a large tree with lots of holes in it. I may not remember much but houses don't look like that. Alpha one of the big holes from below and started howling. A loud noise was heard from inside the tree fouled by multiple smaller noises steadily getting louder, in the big hole a creature appeared.

It was a little taller than me with green skin tusks protruding from his mouth and feathers all over his body and head. He said something to Alpha but I couldn't understand.

"It's good to see you again to" said Alpha "please speak in Sylvan so the rest can understand"

The creature finally looked at me and Milk-brother. Milk-brother furrowed his coat but I saw that Alpha was relaxed so I calmed down somewhat.

"It's rare for you to bring someone with you" said the creature in hard to understand Sylvan.

"It is a special occasion" said Alpha and turned his head at me "I have a favor to ask you, may we come inside?"

That's how I meat Gulrn son of Gulrm a shaman for the village of Boartusk. Gulrn is an orc, everyone in the village is a orc. His father Gulrm saw a vision from Silvanus that his tribe is doomed if he stayed in the mountains and continued in the service of Gruumsh, he took his whole tribe or at least dose who listened and moved, two days later a rock slide killed everyone who stayed. Gulrm took his tribe and founded the village of Boartusk in the name of Silvanus.

At first I stayed with Gurln he thought me all the Common I forgotten in the 3 years I spent with the wolves and also Orcish. ANd for the first time in three years she used her name Alexia.

After a couple moons he introduced me to Verug Batlescar and his wife Ursha. Their son died on a hunt an year past and Gurln arranged for me to stay with them. At first it was awkward but slowly we le got more comfortable with each other and eventually became a family.

Pa and Ma were great fighters. Pa used a hammer and shield wile Ma used an axe and shield. They both considered there fighting stile best and they'll rather kill each other than to admit the other was right. So I ended up learning both. I still go into rages when I fight but with the martial training I manage to keep them under control.

One thing they both agreed on I can't weave even if my life depended on it and my leather work was little better then patch work so Pa thought me black smiting. Working metal felt good this was the thing the pack was so worried about, pulling a red hot from the furnace felt like concurring my fear one hammer stroke at a time.

Six years past since Alpha brought her to Boartusk village, she had grown a lot since then, her bere arms showed the muscles of countless hours of weapons practice as well as her black smiting craft and her bared abdomen was ripped with well toned muscles, for all that she barely reached 5.5 feet (1.65m)and was skinny compared to everyone else. She was getting ready for this year's Silvanus Festival.

"But what if he doesn't like me" said Alexia wile pointlessly trying to straighten her leather vest.

"He will, he'll be blind not to" said Ma while getting ready herself.

"But I'm so small and every one still makes fun of me because of the way I talk" said Alexia, desperately puling on her vest

Sylvan had a certain melody to it and Common came back to her relatively easy but Orcish was hard all the sounds were wrong and she spoke it with an accent. That and here pale skin and comparably slender body made her the target of other orc girls.

"Yes, but you shut everyone up when you defeated six of them one after the other in the practice ring" said Ma with a proud smile on her face.

"Yeah but what if ..." Alexia started to say when her mother grabbed her by the shoulders.

"All the boys in the village are lining up to see you. Your father has to through hammers at them just to make them scatter" said Ma hugging me "This is you night".

Out of the corner of her eye Alexia saw a bright light coming from outside the window.

"Is the bonfire supposed to be that big?" asked Alexia with a little concern on her face.

With worry in her eyes Ma answered "No we live at the edge of the village the light shouldn't reach us"

Rushing to the door she opened it to see half the village was on fire and sounds of battle could be heard in the distance. The village was under attack.

Frozen by the sight she couldn't react to streaking bolt of light coming strait to her. It caught her strait in the chest . She heard a scream behind her, she tried to turn but she couldn't feel her legs. She was falling being unable to stop herself.

Once on the ground she managed to lift her head, she saw a slender person upon a white horse, the person silver scale armor with leaf shaped scales from underneath his helmet long golden hair came out he held a scimitar and a small shield. Before she lost consciousness she heard him say "No filthy orcs will desecrate the worship of Silvanus on this most sacred of days. The last thing she felt was the rider going past her towards her mother, everything went black.

After who knows how many days she woke up in a puddle of dried blood she was lucky the arrow was so powerful it went straight through her and didn't hit any organ. She slowly rose and looked around the whole village was burned behind her was the body of her mother. She quickly scrambled over wincing at the pains in her chest, crying her name all the way. It was no use the body was long dead.

Crying she rose and saw in the other direction the prone body of her father two arrows sticking out from his back. She slowly came near to see he was also dead. She fell to her knees and yelled. It was long and strong and primal. In that scream you can hear her sadness, her anger, her helplessness but also the feral beast she kept caged for six years. The scram ended and she went silent she staid like that for hours.

Eventually she noticed the bleeding hole in her chest it wasn't life threatening but it needed cleaning and bandaging. she fixed herself up and started searching through the wreckage of the house. She found her father's warhammer and her mother's battleaxe, the leather grip was singed but the steel was unaffected by the fire. They were on the far wall, they didn't have them with them, no one thought there will be an attack it was a day of celebration of dancing and fun. How did it end up this way?

She found here chain mail shirt and scavenged some supplies from the burned houses, no one else was alive. She would leave Boartusk village there was nothing left for her here.

On her way out she saw Xontul's head mounted on a spike, he was the orc she was in love with he was supposed to be the next shaman, he wanted to start trading roots with nearby communities. He had so many plans, but now he's dead. She didn't cry she had no more tears to give.

When she reached the first ridge she turn to look at her home, her third home. She turned and walked away.


End file.
